The present invention relates to touch-responsive indicator switch apparatus and more particularly to such a switch apparatus in which a light source is viewable through an essentially transparent, touch-responsive contact assembly.
There have previously been known various types of indicator switches, e.g. mechanical switch assemblies incorporating indicator lamps and the like. Typically, however, these switch devices have been relatively complicated electromechanical assemblies including both the parts normally associated with a switch and those associated with a lamp and socket. The use of such complicated assemblies has heretofore typically been limited to industrial applications. A need has been perceived for a simpler and lower cost indicator switch apparatus which can be incorporated into various consumer items such as toys, games and teaching devices, as well as into business devices such as point-of-sale data entry terminals and the like.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a touch-responsive indicator switch apparatus which is of singularly simple construction and which is yet entirely effective in operation; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable and yet inexpensive. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.